A Journey through the ages
by Satanic Head Bitey
Summary: A journey through the mundane life of the body that is...Johnny.


Nny stood silently infront of his latest victim. A woman with over-excessive make-up and taste for yelling degrading obscenities at passer-by's.  
  
  
  
However, when Nny walked past the cafe the lady was at,just casually minding his own business, the woman stood before him and didn't cease to point out his bad points until a good hour had passed.  
  
"-and to make matters worse, you faggot! You come here and just..be, gay! Wearing those stupid shirts, and those gay shoes[1]!You.. You faggot! YEAH! Faggot boy! hahaha!"  
  
The thick bitch wouldn't shut   
  
up until the homicidal maniac clonked her over the head with a nearby stool. He had then carried(rather dragged) the woman to his shack and had sourly pulled her down to his basement, cackling evilly whenever she cried out in pain as her head hit every step on the way down the many flights of stairs.  
  
"So...You think degration is your only way of life? You are a pathetic excuse for a human. YOU HEAR ME? YOU PATHETIC WOMAN!!! YOU JUST COULDN'T HANDLE ME WALKING PAST YOU!That sludge on your face represents what you are! A PIG!! A FILTHY DEGRADING PIG!!! DO YOU HEAR ME!?"  
  
Nny stood glaring at the sobbing woman infront of him, feeling no pity, instead a rush of adrenaline filled in the spot that had been empty for only god knows how long. He cackling menacingly at the womans pathetic plea's and whines.  
  
"P-p-please don't k-kill me!!*pathetic sob*I promise if you let me go, I'll never say nasty things again! I promise!!! I'll never hurt anyone again! Please don't hurt me!! OH GOD! MY MASCARA'S RUNNING!!!!"  
  
Johnny cuckled at the feeble attempts of release.  
  
"You should let it run...Maybe the tup layers will slide off of your cracked face and reveal the true monster that is you.Now...Shall we do this fast or slow,eh? Now...Do you want The Wheel[2], slicing, stabbing, pins, snakes, ball and chains, ripped apart, rat in the box....Your pick."  
  
The insanity of himself finally erupting as Johnny broke into a fit of maniacle chortles, each one raising in pitch until the the woman herself started shrieking.  
  
Johnny slammed his fist into a large red button labeled 'Press me damnit!!! You know you wanna!!!'. Another loud screach from the woman left tell tale signs that electricity wasn't her bestest pal at the moment.  
  
"Hmnn....I suppose you want me to choose then? " Johnny stroked an imaginary chin as his did 'eeny-meeny-miney-mo' in his head.  
  
"AH! I have it! Let me ask you this question..."A large grin started to creep itself across Nny's face."Which part of your body do you mostly cherish?" The woman stopped sobbing for a while and stared dumb-founded at the maniac.  
  
"Uh..Uhm...Will you let me go i-if I tell y-y-you?"The lady's question made Nny's inwardly sigh.  
  
"Oh..I suppose..."Nny had a rather strange glint in his eye as he said this.  
  
"Really? YAY!!! I'll be free of this bastard child!!woot!!heh...Shit I said that out loud..."The lady was silenced for a moment, then continued, her whole being was beginning to irritate him, and his inner voices were literally begging and pleading for him to put a few knives straight into her back and twist sharply...Johnny nearly lost himself in bliss until the woman began blubbering.  
  
"I love my ass! Oh please don't hurt my ass!!!Can I go now? Please!" The woman calmed down.  
  
"Hmmmm...How about...NO?HAHAHA!!!"Johnny quietened down, the look on the bitch's face was near orgasmic[3].  
  
"You hurt me..Now I hurt you...Oh, you say you cherish your ass? Then..How about we play..Pin the nail on the donkey...Eh?"  
  
The woman screamed and writhed, a weak attempt to flee the murderers chains and bindings.  
  
"Your scenes of a mundane life have come to an end. Prepare to suffer. Have a nice time with Mr.Satan!!!"  
  
Johnny waved merrily, fake enthusiasm littered his face as he pulled a bunch of throwing knives from the many pockets in his trench coat.   
  
"Hmm....So...Where do you want em' first? Front of back?"  
  
Before the woman could answer, a button was pressed as the woman was flipped over, and knives were launched hap-hazardly at the woman as the button was hammered, flipping her over and over again. her cries soon died down, and the trough below her was soon filled with lumpy blood. Just as Nny was about to leave with his little treasure of blood, his decided to flip the woman over so that her back was showing once more.  
  
And the patch between the thighs and lower back was free of knives.  
  
"Shit..."Muttered the man, cleanly sad about something.  
  
"What the hell is the point of playing a game when you don't win!"Johnny whined.  
  
" I didn't even hit her ass ONCE!!!"Nny stamped his foot sutbbornly and carried the blood over to The Wall, sighing as he began the odd task of painting the thing yet again....  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
[1]Honestly! I think Johnny's boots rock!!  
  
[2]As in the deadly sins, for pride you get your back broken. I just thought I'd include it...Meh. I'm a sadist..AND I LOVE IT!!  
  
[3]Orgasmic? w00t!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And there ya go..Yet another fated chapter to my additional crappy writing. Hope you enjoyed it and you didn't get bored to death...I didn't know I'd get so many reviews on my other JTHM piece. So thankyou's in advance for reviewers on this chapter.;) Following chapters will be more brutal.Thats what you all want,no? GORE!!w00t! 


End file.
